Café
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Tenten odia el café. Pero odió aún más lo hermosos que se veían su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida.[Neji&Sakura] Aún me dolía…y mucho.


**_Masashi Kishimoto Disclaimer ON_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: _**_Neji&Sakura_

_._

_._

**_Summary: _**_Tenten odia el café. Pero odió aún más lo hermosos que se veían su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida. [Neji&Sakura] _Aún me dolía…y mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Que vueltas da la vida, ¿no?<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_C_**_apitulo __**Ú**__nico_

_**C**__afé~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

No me gusta el café.

.

Todas las veces que tengo que venir a esta cafetería después de clases, son todo un infierno. Detestaba tener que olfatear ese característico olor fuerte que destilaba el café. Odiaba tener que ver a todas esas personas sentadas en las mesas, tomando capuchinos, malteadas, cafés americanos; carcajeándose mientras hablaban entre sí. ¿Cómo podían soportar ese horrible sabor que el café poseía? Es amargo y sin gusto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no soy quien para poder juzgar el sabor de ese líquido.

.

Solo había probado el café una vez en mi vida. A los diez años para ser exactos. Recuerdo que a esa edad, yo siempre veía a mi mamá y a sus amigas tomando café en esta misma cafetería, en esta misma mesa, donde ahora estoy sentada. En ese entonces, tenía curiosidad sobre el sabor que el café tenía. Cuando mi madre me dio a probar, me dio tanto disgusto ese sabor, que no lo he probado hasta ahora, que tengo diecisiete años; recién cumplidos.

.

Recuerdo las palabras de mi madre, exactamente como ella las había dicho en ese entonces:

.

.

―Deberías tomar café, TenTen. Ayuda a eliminar la impotencia, el rencor o el odio que puedes tener en tu corazón. Puede hasta curar penas, y te puede hasta ayudar a sobrellevarlas. O ese es el efecto que el café tiene en mí y posiblemente, en ti.

.

.

Patrañas, puras patrañas; había pensado en ese entonces. Y me arrepiento por haber si quiera pensado eso, porque ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad. Cuantas vueltas puede dar la vida, ¿no?

.

Cuando la camarera pidió mi orden; sacándome de mis pensamientos; yo pedí lo que siempre solicitaba cada vez que iba a esa cafetería: un café americano. No era costoso y es lo más simple de la cantina; aunque nunca tomaba ni un sorbo, siempre lo pagaba, pero no lo probaba. Otra de las razones por la cual pedía siempre café americano, era porque Neji también pedía lo mismo cuando venía a esta cafetería después de clases.

.

Neji era el chico más popular del instituto, razón por la cual todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, y yo, no era la excepción. Neji era la razón por la cual siempre venía a la cafetería, ¿ustedes pensaban que yo venia para tomar café? ¡Claro que no! ¡Odio el café! Yo solo venía porque Neji acudía a la cafetería todos los días, siempre venía solo para hacer algunas tareas y luego se iba. Y yo, como la acosadora enamorada que soy, siempre lo espiaba desde una mesa alejada, hasta que él dejaba el local. Lo hacía desde la escuela primaria, y cuando nos graduamos, me aseguré de quedar en la misma universidad que él; y aun así, el no dejaba esa manía de venir a la misma cafetería a hacer tareas después de clases.

.

Iba años haciendo esto, pero Neji, nunca se dio cuenta. Ni una sola vez se dio la vuelta a verme, hasta creo que nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

.

Fue un 14 de febrero cuando invité a mi mejor amiga, Sakura, a ir a la cafetería conmigo. Iba a espiar a Neji, como siempre lo hacía, pero me sentía sola ese día así que decidí invitarla. Claro que ella no sabía que yo siempre venía a la cafetería a observar a Neji.

.

―Quiero un café expreso.―pidió Sakura al mesero con una radiante sonrisa―¿Tu que vas a pedir?―me observó con sus grandes ojos color jade.

―Un café americano, por favor.―dije algo tímida. Siempre era así. Sakura era la efusiva y risueña; y yo era la tímida y mojigata.

―Ahora traigo su pedido, linda señorita.―dijo el mesero a Sakura, ignorándome por completo. Le dirigió una sonrisa a mi amiga y el pervertido mesero se retiró guiñándole el ojo.

.

Silencio. Sakura observaba toda la cafetería distraída. El mesero nos trajo la orden, más un helado que no pedimos "para la hermosa señorita del hermosa cabello rosa y ojos verdes", en otras palabras, para Sakura.

.

―¡TenTen, mira!―grito Sakura de la nada, apuntando a una parte de la cafetería.

.

Esperen un momento: ella estaba…apuntando a Neji.

.

―Es muy guapo.―agregó mi amiga, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de sus perfectas mejillas.

―Se llama Neji.―agregué fulminándola con mis ojos marrones. Ella pareció no notarlo. Sus mejillas obtuvieron un adorable color carmesí y bajo la mirada apenada.

.

Esperen… ¿Sakura sonrojándose por ver a un chico? Imposible. Hasta este momento.

.

―En verdad es muy lindo.―suspiró entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos color manzana.

.

En ese momento, Neji estornudó.

.

Tal vez fuera porque escucho que dijimos su nombre, o quizá fue por obra del destino, pero volteó su mirada hacia nosotras. Me miró a mí. Aunque solo me miró menos de un segundo, antes de voltear su mirada hacia Sakura, que miraba a Neji sonrojada.

.

Los ojos perlas de Neji se abrieron de par en par escaneando a Sakura de arriba abajo, antes de sonrojarse. Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí. Algo vital.

.

El cabello castaño de Neji se agitó bruscamente cuando el muchacho se paró súbitamente de la silla. Cerró la laptop en donde estudiaba y comenzó a caminar. Hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

.

―¡Viene hacia aquí!―gritó sonrojada.―¿Cómo me veo?

.

¿Cómo se veía? Sakura tenía su rostro sonrojado. Sus resplandecientes ojos verdes jade brillaban al máximo esplendor y su sedoso cabello rosa caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. No pude evitar sentir envidia. Mientras que ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, yo tenía unos simples ojos marrones, mientras ella tenía el cabello de un exótico y precioso rosa natural, yo lo tenía marrón oscuro.

.

El cuerpo de Sakura era simplemente perfecto. Estatura alta y contextura delgada. Piernas largas y esbeltas, vientre plano y curvas acentuadas. Y yo, bueno…

―Te ves bien.―murmuré; ella sonrió.

.

Lo siguiente que paso, traté de ignorarlo como pude, pero me fue imposible. Neji saludó a Sakura con un piropo, que hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara a más no poder. Al parecer, al chico le pareció adorable, porque le extendió la mano y le ofreció ir a su mesa a hablar. Sakura aceptó, y ambos se sentaron en una mesa diferente, más íntima –en un rincón. En vez de sillas había cómodos muebles― donde los dos la pasaron de maravilla.

.

Cuando escuche por doceava vez la melodiosa risa de mi mejor amiga de ojos verdes y la frase "eres hermosa" por parte de Neji, tomé el vaso de café americano entre las manos.

.

Acerqué el líquido marrón a mis labios y recordé las palabras que mi madre había dicho tiempo atrás.

_._

_―Deberías tomar café. Ayuda a eliminar la impotencia, el rencor o el odio que puedes tener en tu corazón. Puede hasta curar penas, y te puede hasta ayudar a sobrellevarlas. O ese es el efecto que el café tiene en mí y posiblemente, en ti._

_._

Puedo soportarlo, pensé. Puedo hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No pude.

.

Pasaron las semanas, y la primera vez que vi a Neji y a Sakura besándose en los pasillos del instituto, tomé el primer vaso de café. Sabía exquisito.

.

Fue por eso que cuando tiempo después los dos tórtolos anunciaron su noviazgo al instituto, y años después la boda; el café ya se había vuelto una adicción. Algo vital. Como aquello que se había roto esa vez en la cafetería, que por cierto, se volvió mi lugar favorito, aunque Neji ya no asistía por sus preciadas citas con su Sakura.

.

Aún recuerdo a Sakura con su hermoso vestido de novia, quien se dio la vuelta para tirar las flores del matrimonio hacia atrás (*). Las hermosas flores fueron alcanzadas por las manos de otra chica.

.

.

.

.

.

¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Les digo que no fue mi culpa!

.

.

_Oh, claro que fue mi culpa._

_._

_._

Pero cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la mansión que Neji y Sakura compartían, en la habitación matrimonial, con un cuchillo en las manos. Ensangrentado. Observaba los cuerpos caídos de los **_dulces recién casados._**

.

Esa noche, el cielo lloró la ida de la hermosa pareja, que por una estúpida amiga envidiosa habían dejado el mundo.

.

Bajo mis pies, estaban los cuerpos de Sakura y Neji. _Muertos._

_._

¿Estuve arrepentida? No lo sé. No quería saberlo. Bajé las largas escaleras de la mansión, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Por una taza de un humeante y amargo café americano.

.

Mientras el líquido ardiendo desgarraba mi garganta, sonreí tristemente.

.

Sakura nunca supo que me gustaba Neji, y la conozco ― quiero decir conocía―; demasiado como para saber que era demasiado inocente como para si quiera intuirlo.

.

Las palabras de mi madre no eran del todo ciertas.

.

Aún me dolía…y mucho.

.

Pero ya nada servía; ahora el amor de mi vida está sin respiración, ensangrentado, y muerto; todo por una sola persona: yo misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

.

.

**_(*) _**_En algunos países hay la costumbre que después de una boda, la novia tira las flores hacia atrás, y quien las agarra, se supone que sería la próxima en casarse._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Amoreeeeees, no estoy muerta. JAJAJAJA Ya había subido esto antes, pero lo había eliminado, but is here. NO hay segundo capitulo, es un capitulo uniqueeee. Los quiero un egg, saludos y besos embarrados de Nutella (Yummy!)_

_,_

_Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

V


End file.
